


Be With Me (Sequel to 'Stay With Me')

by IneffableToreshi



Series: Stay & Be [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens), Virgin Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableToreshi/pseuds/IneffableToreshi
Summary: Taking place after the events of 'Stay With Me', Crowley and Aziraphale enjoy one another's company, first innocently, and then in more carnal fashions...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Stay & Be [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924075
Comments: 17
Kudos: 168
Collections: Top Aziraphale Recs





	Be With Me (Sequel to 'Stay With Me')

**Author's Note:**

> For those who were waiting for this NSFW follow-up to 'Stay With Me', I apologize for taking so long! I got so distracted by the multiple other projects that I'm working on, that I actually had to be reminded by a reader that I'd intended to write this. lol But it's here now, so I hope that you all enjoy it! <3
> 
> \---
> 
> Lovely readers; if you enjoy my fan-fiction and want to see more of what I do, you can check out my author blog at http://traceytobin.wordpress.com, where you'll find links to my social media, my original work, and more. Check it out and feel free to say hello!

If Crowley weren’t well aware, thanks to personal experience, that it wasn’t actually the most enjoyable place to be, he would say that he’d died and gone to Heaven. 

To tell the truth, he hadn’t been entirely confident about what would happen when he had packed a bag and popped himself over to the bookshop in the midst of a nationwide lockdown. A little voice in the back of his head had insisted that he take Aziraphale at his word and accept that the angel genuinely didn’t want him to come over so that they could quarantine together. His huge, black, lonely bed had mocked him as he threw a few things in his leather luggage bag. It told him to come have a lay down, slither under the covers, and sleep this whole thing off. It suggested that perhaps Aziraphale would even commend him for keeping out of trouble during the pandemic, that staying here, all alone, would make the angel  _ happy _ . 

But there was another voice in his head arguing quite confidently for the alternative. It suggested to him that there had been an undercurrent of disappointment in Aziraphale’s voice when he’d suggested sleeping it all off. This second voice reminded him that the angel had a bad habit of saying the exact opposite of what he really wanted. Most of all it told him that, even with all those books and cakes, his bright-and-bubbly Aziraphale would eventually get lonely locked up in that shop all by himself, and oh, Crowley definitely couldn’t have that. 

So he’d popped over, just in time to overhear the angel berating himself for the way he had handled their phone conversation. A few short minutes later the most unexpected possible thing had happened... After six thousand years of keeping at arm’s length, Aziraphale had kissed him. 

_Aziraphale_. Had kissed. _Him_. 

The soft confessions and melted puddle of a mess that the demon had turned into as a result would forever be a secret between them two, if only to save Crowley’s dignity. 

Crowley was only partly aware of what had happened in the following hour or so, because he was higher than a kite on endorphins and couldn’t seem to break away any of his attention from soft fingers caressing his cheek, warm lips pressing against his own, and a sturdy, deliciously comfortable body cuddling up against his, holding him tight. The only thing he knew for sure, outside of those feelings and sensations, was that they’d somehow made their way to the sofa in the back room of the shop, and for the first time ever they sat on it together, knee-to-knee, shoulder-to-shoulder, gazing at one another as though they would never be able to get their fill. 

Crowley, for one, was certain that he never _would_ get his fill. This...just being here like this, with Aziraphale’s fingers entwined with his own, the angel intermittently leaning forward to capture the demon in another snog...this was Crowley’s personal Heaven. He never, _ever_ wanted to leave. 

Only the sound of Aziraphale’s beautiful voice drew Crowley out of his deliriousness. The angel hummed a pleased little sound against the demon’s cheeks before drawing back just enough to ask, “Would you care for a glass of wine, dearest?”

Internally, Crowley thought:  _ Wine? Wine? Who needs wine when you’ve got the most intoxicating creature in the universe in your arms calling you  _ dearest _?!  _

Aloud Crowley said: “Not if I have to let go of you for even a second to get it.”

Aziraphale bit his lip to tamp down on the extremely pleased grin that was threatening to take over his entire face. “Understood,” he chuckled, and lifted one hand to snap his fingers. In the blink of an eye several items appeared at once: a bucket of ice with a lovely red vintage chilling in it, two glasses already perfectly poured, two plates on which sat perfectly presented slices of some kind of chocolate cake drizzled in a thick white cream, and a soft tartan throw blanket, which had draped itself cozily over the legs of one perfectly pleased angel and one extremely amused demon. 

At the scene that had been set Crowley couldn’t help but chuckle a little himself. He snapped his own fingers and a gently crackling fire popped into life in the hearth. With a threatening thought he ensured that the room would not get too hot, no matter how beautifully the fire burned. 

“Oh darling…” Aziraphale purred. “How romantic!”

Crowley’s brain stuttered a bit at ‘darling’, but he managed to recover fairly quickly and offered his angel what he hoped was a winning smile. “You’re one to talk,” he teased, gesturing toward the table beside them. “Is that cake one of yours?”

Aziraphale fluttered his eyelashes - an action that made Crowley’s heart rate spike dramatically - and gave an adorable little smile of pride. “It is!” he exclaimed happily. “A new recipe that I was trying earlier today. I thought you might...tell me what you think of my baking?”

And of course, Crowley could no sooner deny his angel than he could repair his broken halo, so he gave Aziraphale’s hand a little squeeze and grinned like the besotted fool he was. “Absolutely, angel. Show me your new human skills.” He watched Aziraphale give a little wiggle as he reached for one of the plates, pushing down the little pulse of disappointment that arose when the angel released his hand. Then his brain promptly stuttered when Aziraphale used the fork to cut a bite of cake and held it out toward the demon’s lips. 

Never, in six thousand years of sharing meals together, had the angel ever  _ fed _ Crowley anything. The strange intimacy of it had the demon hesitating, as though he had quite forgotten the mechanics of eating. 

Aziraphale, luckily, seemed to understand. As he sat there with the proffered forkful of cake his eyes softened and his lips quirked into just the tiniest bit of a smirk. “Open wide, my love,” he instructed. 

_ My love. _

_ My. Love.  _

_ LOVE. _

While Crowley’s poor brain worked to catch up his body took over basic motor functions and parted his lips just enough for Aziraphale to slide the fork inside. His lips closed. The angel pulled the fork back slowly, watching the demon’s eyes the entire time, waiting patiently (and with great amusement) for the judgement. 

The rich chocolate melted across Crowley’s tongue, accented but not overpowered by the light, sweet cream. The texture was somehow soft and fluffy, even as the flavor was thick and dense. It was absolutely fucking delicious, which was lucky, because the demon didn’t know if he had it in him to say a single bad thing about it while those gorgeous blue eyes were staring at him like that. 

He let his eyelids flutter closed for a moment while he savored and swallowed, before settling Aziraphale with a look of absolutely genuine marvel. “Think you might’ve missed your calling, angel,” he teased, knowing full well that the intent was ruined by the hearts in his serpentine eyes. 

Aziraphale, predictably, gave another of those adorable little wiggles that just destroyed the demon’s heart. “Oh, I’m so glad that you like it!” he exclaimed, truly excited. He lowered his head just a little, peering up from beneath his eyelashes with a coquettish look that should be illegal for an angel. “I actually baked this particular one with you in mind and wanted you to be the first to try it.”

The confession struck Crowley silent and blinking in surprise. He was caught somewhere between the ‘with you in mind’ and the ‘first one to try it’ and couldn’t seem to figure out which one to address. Eventually, when his mouth began working again, the question that fell from his bewildered lips was, “You...you didn’t even try it yourself yet?”

Aziraphale’s eyes were practically sparkling as he gave a little shake of his head. “I know it’s silly,” he said in a beautifully soft voice, “but it just seemed like it would be more special somehow if you were the first…” There was a particular little twitch in the angel’s smile, a shy kind of flutter of his eyelashes, and-

Oh…  _ Oh.  _

They...they weren’t  _ just _ talking about cake, were they? Crowley couldn’t possibly be imagining the underlying context here, right?

Working very,  _ very _ hard to keep his hands from trembling, Crowley reached up and gently took the plate and fork from Aziraphale’s grasp. The angel’s eyes never left his own as the demon scooped up a piece of cake and leaned in, heart racing, to offer it. His pulse felt dangerously rapid as those soft pink lips parted to admit entrance. His throat went dry while he watched the angel accept the fork, tongue dipping out to slide the bit of cake off the utensil. Blue eyes fluttered closed to focus on the flavors. 

The sight alone may have been enough to make Crowley shudder with arousal, but the  _ sound _ ...oh  _ Satan _ , the sound…

Well, he supposed after their recent confessions it was safe to finally address the elephant that had been in every room in which the two had shared food over the past six millennia. 

“ _ Fuck _ , angel…” he whimpered (already mentally denying the fact vehemently). “Do you have any idea how you sound when you do that?”

Aziraphale’s eyes opened slowly, and- _Oh_ …

“You  _ do _ know!” Crowley exclaimed, his jaw dropping and his whole world turning on its axis.

Aziraphale’s answering smirk was an evil little thing worthy of Hell itself, though he was also blushing with more than a little bit of embarrassment at having been called out. “I must admit, I  _ may  _ have been hamming it up a bit for some time now.”

Crowley’s jaw flat-out refused to reconnect with the rest of his face. “ _ How long?! _ ” he demanded. 

A finger lifted to tap at the angel’s chin as he pretended to think about it before eventually settling the demon with an excruciatingly coquettish look and responding, “Oh...just about since Petronus’s oysters.”

Crowley’s eyes nearly popped clear out of his head. “Oh you  _ bastard! _ ” he growled, even as an impressed grin began to spread across his face. “You’ve been making love to your food for nearly two thousand years on  _ purpose _ ? To...what? Watch me squirm?”

Aziraphale giggled at that - bloody, tossing  _ giggled _ . “Oh my dearest, you just reacted so deliciously that first time, I simply couldn’t resist myself. Seeing you shift in your seat and try so hard not to look directly at me rather helped to fuel a number of personal fantasies over the years.”

Now  _ that _ had Crowley raising both eyebrows. He rushed to toss the forgotten cake back on the table before shuffling around under the tartan blanket to make sure that he was facing Aziraphale perfectly. He settled the angel with a soul-searing gaze, arms crossed against his chest. “Okay, fess up,” he said with as serious a face as he could manage. “What’s this about ‘fantasies’?”

Aziraphale was still smiling, but he lowered his head a bit and flushed a deep pink that was beyond adorable, in Crowley’s opinion. “Oh you fiend,” he said without a hint of bite to the word. “Surely you must understand how overwhelming it was for me to be around you, with all the tempting styles you had over the centuries, your beautiful hair, those blasted hips…”

Crowley’s grin grew wider and wider the more Aziraphale said. There was a warm, expanding hunger building in his stomach. “Excuse me?” he said with a cheeky tone. “What about my hips?”

The angel’s cheeks reddened even further. “Oh come now,” he huffed, playfully indignant. “There’s no way that you don’t walk like that on purpose. It’s like you’re still part-snake from the waist down!”

“Well, there’s definitely  _ something _ serpentine down there,” the demon hummed, teasing.

And yes, it was apparently possible for Aziraphale to get even more red, still. 

“But,” Crowley continued, nibbling his lip a little to help ground himself, “You haven't properly answered my question. I believe I asked you about these supposed  _ fantasies _ .”

At that Aziraphale lowered his gaze entirely and began picking anxiously at the tartan blanket. “Oh, dearest, please don’t tease,” he whined, even as the smile refused to leave his face. “I’m an  _ angel _ . I don’t...I can’t…” 

The scene was exceptionally cute, but Crowley could see that his angel was going beyond flustered and decided to give him a break. He leaned in, taking Aziraphale’s nervous hands in his own and drawing the angel back toward him for a soft, sweet kiss. “Hey,” he breathed as he nuzzled his own nose against Aziraphale’s. “You may be an angel, but you’re also my all-time favorite bastard.” He grinned and laid several soft pecks along the angel’s cheek and jawline. “You don’t have to be embarrassed, but I’ll lay off if you want me too.”

Aziraphale leaned his head into Crowley’s and snuggled his body closer to the demon’s. The new bits of contact between their forms had the heat in Crowley’s gut burning brighter. “Oh darling, I just…” The angel sighed, a soft, comfortable sound. “Whenever we would part I would find myself back in my dwelling, thinking about how much I wanted you there with me, wrapped up in my arms. I’d think about how I was able to make you squirm with those little noises I would make, and I’d imagine how I might make you squirm in other ways, with touches and-” He paused, swallowed, squeezed Crowley’s hands. “Can you really blame me for occasionally indulging in onanism with you on my mind?” 

Despite himself, Crowley was completely unable to hold back the snort. “Onanism?” he barked, totally enchanted by his ridiculous angel. “Just say you had a wank, angel!” He said it in playful torment, but also found his whole body heating up at the very concept of Aziraphale touching himself while thinking of Crowley. 

Aziraphale let out a little chuckle while also managing to look indignant. “So crass, darling,” he huffed. “I prefer to say that I made love to myself.”

The words ‘made love to myself’ shouldn’t have been so painfully hot, but fuck if Crowley didn’t feel himself growing hard beneath his skin-tight trousers. “You know,” he said, feeling deliciously bold, bolder than he’d ever felt in his long existence, “you don’t have to do that kind of thing alone…”

And, oh...if he’d thought that Aziraphale couldn’t _possibly_ get any redder, he’d been terribly wrong, but damned if the angel didn’t have an absolutely delicious smile on his face all the same. 

“No, I...I suppose I don’t,” the platinum-blond said with a sly undertone. “Not anymore…” he added, and laid a hand high up on Crowley’s thigh. 

_ Shit shit shit shit shit- _

All at once, despite his earlier bravado, Crowley’s entire system seemed to lock up. “Ngk- I, uh- You- T-that-” When none of his thoughts seemed capable of coming out as actual sentences he snapped his jaw shut and proceeded with his panic attack in wide-eyed silence. 

Aziraphale, whose beautiful blue eyes were currently focused somewhere in the vicinity of Crowley’s sternum, seemed oblivious to the demon’s near-hysterical state. His thumb was sliding back and forth along Crowley’s thigh, so close to the almost-painful bulge in the demon’s trousers that if he moved his hand even a little bit he’d be stroking it. “But, dearest,” the angel said in a soft, almost shy voice, “I’m afraid that you’ll have to take the lead, so to speak, as I’ve never...um...well, you know…”

It was only at this point that Aziraphale actually looked back up to find Crowley’s eyes rather wide and filled with something like panic. The coquettish act dropped immediately to be replaced by genuine concern. “Oh my, Crowley dear, are you quite alright?”

For several long moments Crowley couldn’t seem to get any part of his corporation to respond to his commands. Eventually he managed to force a hard, audible swallow, and blinked just enough so that his eyes wouldn’t wither away from dryness. Then, with positively supreme effort, he managed to croak, “Uh, that is...you may...you may have overestimated, um...what I mean to say is-” His voice choked off there and he was left staring at Aziraphale with wide, desperate eyes, silently pleading the angel to understand. 

Aziraphale blinked once, twice, three times, and then his own eyes widened in sudden realization. Clearly failing to pause and consider his words first, the angel blurted out, “ _ Really?! _ ”

Crowley groaned, his entire body going flush with embarrassment as he turned and buried his head in the arm of the sofa. Aziraphale immediately fluttered to fix his faux pas, pulling himself to his knees in order to lean over his demon and place a comforting hand between his shoulder blades. “Oh my goodness, darling, I’m so sorry!” he flustered. “I didn’t mean- It’s just that- I mean, I  _ know  _ that you’ve had seduction missions over the years, because those were always the ones you refused to let me help with!”

Crowley’s face was smashed indelicately against the squashiness of the sofa’s arm, so his voice was muffled when he groaned back, “Never did ‘em properly! Got creative- Led humans to one another or, or mesmerised ‘em into  _ thinking _ they’d been with me… Didn’t want- I mean... _ fuck! _ ” With a small burst of what was either exasperation or bravado, he turned back around sharply, causing Aziraphale to have to jump back a bit to get out of his way. Before he could talk himself out of it the demon cried, “None of them were  _ you! _ I didn’t want- I didn’t want anyone else!”

It seemed almost a sure thing that Crowley would soon discorporate from sheer mortification. Of all the bloody… He’d surely never live this down. A  _ demon _ who was a bloody virgin...and only because he’d been head-over-heels for an angel since the literal beginning of time. Having that information finally out in the open made him want to go full snake, crawl into a hole somewhere, and stay there until Armageddon inevitably returned to claim him. 

“Oh my love…”

The pure, unfiltered  _ love _ in the angel’s voice drew Crowley forcibly from his nervous breakdown, blown gold eyes blinking in surprise at soft, affectionate blue ones. There was a sudden shifting, a bit of manoeuvring, and with little to no warning the demon found himself lying flat back on a sofa that had graciously stretched to become as wide as the average double bed. There was an angel hovering on top of him, plush thighs bracketing his own slim hips, strong hands on either side of his head, trapping him in the most wonderful way. 

“My love,” Aziraphale repeated with pure, unadulterated joy in his eyes, “Oh darling, it makes me so happy to be able to be the first.”

Crowley was certain that his heart had been silent and still in his chest not a handful of minutes ago, but now it was dancing an Irish jig, kicking at his ribs with force. “Y-you are?” was all he could seem to manage. 

One of Aziraphale’s hands had found its way to stroking through the demon’s hair, fingers massaging against his scalp in a way that drew out tiny little gasps and groans from surprised lips. “Oh  _ yes _ , my love,” the angel sighed as he stroked. “Of course, I wouldn’t have been upset if you’d had partners before - we’ve been on Earth so very long, after all - but oh, to know that I’ll be the first to touch you that way, to feel the way you move, to hear the sounds you make, to watch as you reach your ecstasy…”

A sound midway between a cat’s cry and a teakettle’s whistle escaped Crowley’s lips before he could stop it. Completely unbidden by any part of his consciousness, the demon’s hips bucked up, seeking friction. “F-fuck, shit, Aziraphale!” he whined, fingers scrabbling against the sofa cushions and the tartan blanket that had fallen from their bodies. “‘F you keep talking like that it’s gonna be over before it begins!” 

He’d meant it as a joke, something to lighten the mood a little and allow him a moment’s reprieve to try to calm himself down a bit, but his angel had other plans. Those soft pink lips came closer, brushing against his cheek, his jaw, the shell of his ear. His voice, when he spoke, was soft and low and heavy with promise. “Oh dearest...you forget that we aren’t beholden to the limitations of human bodies and their refractory periods...and if you are quite amenable, I believe I would very much like to make you come again, and again, and agai-”

Crowley cried out, unable to hold himself back any longer against the angel’s onslaught. His hips bucked and writhed, his head pressed back against the sofa, baring his throat, his fingers puncturing little holes in the poor sofa. Aziraphale’s fingers continued to work through his hair, guiding the demon through his pleasure until he was left as a gasping, melted puddle beneath a beautiful, smirking bastard of an angel. 

“Oh,  _ love _ …” Aziraphale praised, eyes sparkling. “That was positively gorgeous. You are a treasure, my dearest darling demon…”

Crowley squirmed and whimpered a little at the pleased words from his angel. “‘T was hardly Shakespeare, angel,” he put up a token fight. “All I did was come in my pants like a bloody teenager.”

Aziraphale’s lips found the demon’s, effectively shutting him up with a slow, languid kiss before pulling back just enough to say, “And it was  _ magnificent _ , love. You are astoundingly beautiful when you are in the throes of passion, and I’ll hear no further argument regarding the matter.”

Crowley would have blushed if he hadn’t been so pleasantly warm and liquidy from his orgasm. “Fine, fine, whatever you say, angel,” he sighed, smiling. Then he wrinkled his nose and wriggled his hips. “Gotta say though, the result doesn’t  _ feel  _ all that ‘beautiful’.” 

Aziraphale glanced down toward Crowley’s crotch and imagined the tacky stickiness that was probably occurring beneath those tight layers of fabric. He couldn’t help but chuckle a little at the thought. “Hmm, yes, I suppose we should get you cleaned up before we move on…”

At the promise of more to come Crowley lifted his hand, fingers poised to snap, but Aziraphale quickly lifted his own hand and wrapped it around the demon’s. “Hmm...no,” he insisted. “I think we should do this bit the human way.”

Crowley blinked, incredulous. “Seriously?  _ This  _ is something you want to do the human way?” His nethers were feeling more uncomfortable by the moment, seriously affecting his ability to get back into the mood, as it were. 

The angel, however, had a sly smile on his face that Crowley found filled him with a strange sense of anticipation. “Oh yes, dearest, and I think you’ll rather enjoy it this way.” 

Without any further explanation, Aziraphale crawled off of Crowley, stood, and pulled the demon up beside him. “Come along, love,” he instructed, leading Crowley by the hand with a rather pleased look on his face. He manoeuvred them both through the shop, up the stairs to the little flat that was housed above it, and down a short hallway to the washroom. 

Aziraphale was a creature of comforts, and Crowley was just now learning that bathing was, in fact, one of those comforts. While the rest of the flat that they’d passed through seemed standard enough - sparse, even, aside from the expected piles of books on every surface - the washroom was a thing to behold. The floor and counter-tops were a sparkling, white marble, the bathtub a huge, claw-footed monstrosity surrounded by an almost disturbing number of bottles, and in the corner was a large glass-walled shower easily big enough for two. 

All at once Crowley began to put the bright, neon puzzle pieces together. 

Flushed with love, excitement, and perhaps still a bit of nervousness, the demon allowed himself to be led toward the shower and turned so that he and his angel were facing one another. Aziraphale smiled at him with unparalleled affection and a hunger that Crowley couldn’t ever remember seeing in the angel’s eyes before, not even faced with authentic Parisian crepes. Being looked at that way set his pulse to racing even before Aziraphale reached forward and started rucking the black shirt out of his sticky trousers. 

“Shit- Fuck- Y-yeah, okay-” the demon found himself muttering foolishly as the shirt was pulled up and over his head to be discarded on the floor. As soon as his arms were free he reached for Aziraphale’s clothes, only to pause and look up into the angel’s eyes with a question on his face. 

The sweetness of the gesture - though the demon would obviously deny such a blatant misrepresentation - was reflected in the glimmer in Aziraphale’s eye as he nodded his permission. Crowley immediately set to work, carefully pulling the knot out of the bow tie, plucking delicately at mother-of-pearl buttons, pushing the folds of fabric back with a kind of reverence bordering on worship. Having his angel’s body being revealed to him was like some kind of, well... _ miracle _ , he supposed. He’d seen Aziraphale with significantly less clothing on his body before, but it had been a very,  _ very _ long time, and his beautiful angel had somehow only gotten more delicious in the interim. Crowley ran his long fingers beneath the open dress shirt, pushing them gently across soft, warm flesh, wrapping them around that wonderfully powerful chest, until-

Oh. Somehow he had ended up wound around Aziraphale like a constrictor, clutching desperately as though terrified the angel was a mirage and would disappear the moment he moved. He was brought back to reality by Aziraphale’s gentle chuckle and a warm, wet kiss to the bare spot just beneath his ear. 

“Sss’rry,” the demon mumbled against the angel’s neck, where he’d buried his face. “J’st feelsss so good…” He nestled in a little deeper and took a long, thick breath before letting it out in a slow sigh. “Fuck, angel, you’re so perfect.”

Aziraphale made a pleased humming sound, returning Crowley’s embrace with enthusiasm. “I feel the same about you, my darling love,” he purred into the demon’s hair. Then he rolled his hips forward in a very particular way, drawing a gasp from Crowley, who felt something very hard and a little intimidating pressing against his thigh. 

In the next moment Crowley had released his serpentine hold in order to step back and begin pushing clothes off of Aziraphale with aplomb, suddenly quite desperate to find out exactly what was beneath. Aziraphale laughed at the new urgency, but also helped with all remaining clothing on each of them, until finally they were standing as bare as the day their corporations were formed, staring at each other with poorly-disguised desire. 

Crowley was all long limbs and angles, and his cock (which was rapidly regaining interest in proceedings) suited him in that respect. It was thin, but long, pale at the base but flushed as red as his hair at the head. He’d thought - on the random occasion on which he found his mind floating off in that strange direction - that it was a pretty decent Effort on his part. 

Aziraphale’s, on the other hand…

_ Fuck me… _

“Hmm...yes, I rather think I will, darling…”

Crowley’s eyes widened comically, having not realized that he’d said that last thought aloud. He’d been too busy staring because... _ fuck! _ The demon had always adored Aziraphale’s corporation. Where Crowley was hard the angel was soft. He was the warmth and comfort that the demon longed for, the sun in Crowley’s sky, the most precious flower in his garden. He’d never expected - on the rather-more-than-occasional occasion when his mind wandered in that direction - that Aziraphale’s cock would match the rest of him so perfectly. It wasn’t long, like Crowley’s, but it was stout and thick, flushed pink all over and standing proudly at attention. The demon had immediately found himself imagining the heft of it in his hand, on his tongue, pressing down his throat… He had to visibly shake himself not to groan aloud at the thought and flushed bright red when Aziraphale chuckled at him. 

Having just a bit of mercy for his poor demon, the angel turned and crooked a finger before heading for the shower knobs. Crowley watched silently, working hard to keep breathing after being presented with Aziraphale’s plush, flawless arse. By the time the angel had the water the way he liked it, the demon was fully hard again and practically salivating. His blown amber eyes flicked from Aziraphale’s eyes to his cock and back again. He licked his lips, certain that he was making his intentions clear despite a lack of vocal confirmation. Aziraphale seemed to shudder at the motion before stepping back into the water stream and once again crooking a finger at the demon.

The moment the glass door of the shower had closed behind him, Crowley dropped to his knees. His long fingers found plush, delicious swaths of thigh and ran along them, soon followed by his exploratory tongue laving up along the juncture between hip and pelvis. Above him the demon could hear Aziraphale’s head hit the shower wall as his head fell back in a gasp. Emboldened, Crowley moved directly under the lovely hot water stream and pressed the flat of his tongue against the underside of Aziraphale’s cock. 

“Oh lord…” Aziraphale was hissing up above him. “Crowley...oh fuck… _ oh fuck! _ ”

The angel shouted aloud as Crowley drew the head in between his lips and gave a firm, wet suck. The sound made the demon grin around the obstruction in his mouth before leaning in to take as much of it as he could. He was quickly pleased to find that he was quite capable of banishing his corporation’s gag reflex and was encouraged that Aziraphale was pleased with the result as well. The angel’s groans became desperate, wanton things in moments as the head of his cock began to strike the back of his demon’s throat. 

“Fuck...oh  _ fuck _ , Crowley, that-” Aziraphale gasped the words in between needy, keening sounds. “Lord, your mouth- Love, I’m not going to- Oh  _ fuck-  _ I’m not going to last long, darling!”

Crowley hummed an amused reply before wrapping his clever tongue around the angel’s cock and swallowing hard. 

A quick demonic miracle ensured that the neighbors would be spared having to hear the  _ howl _ that Aziraphale let loose as he came explosively down Crowley’s throat. The demon let his eyes flutter closed, savoring every drop as well as the sweet sting of the pull as his angel’s fingers fisted in his hair. The lovely shower water - the perfect temperature, of course - ran down both their bodies, dripping down Crowley’s nose and around his perfectly-stretched lips. He groaned happily when Aziraphale’s body began to go lax with the fading of his orgasm. Slowly, teasing, he pulled off with a wet pop, chasing the last drops of the angel’s essence with the tip of his tongue. 

He leaned back, licking his lips, and looked up at Aziraphale with golden eyes that he knew were blown to the far edges with his arousal. “Mmm...the most delicious treat of all, angel,” he smirked. “I should thank you for providing such a spectacular feast for me.”

He wasn’t expecting the growl, nor the way Aziraphale snatched him up, hauling him to his feet, only to whirl him around and press him (carefully) face-first against the shower wall. Crowley yelped, completely thrown off guard, but whimpered with desire when he felt his angel’s wet body press up against his back, his still-hard cock bearing against his arse. 

The voice that growled in Crowley’s ear was unmistakably Aziraphale, but it was a version of the angel that the demon had never had the pleasure of meeting before this night. “You gorgeous menace,” the angel rumbled as his strong hands wandered Crowley’s pinned form. “You know, I’ve always suspected that, given the opportunity, I would have something of a dominant nature...now I know for sure.” He gave a little thrust, making the demon squeak. “But of course, I want you to enjoy yourself, my love,” the voice softened while he ran wet fingers , “so please tell me now whether or not this is okay.” 

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck- _

It took so long for Crowley to manage to find his voice that Aziraphale had begun to pull away, clearly concerned that he’d gone too far, but the moment the angel moved the demon whined and pressed his arse back into him. “Nng,” was all that came out first, but then he managed a somewhat undignified, “ _ Please _ .”

Crowley felt rather than heard the sigh of relief that seemed to come from his angel. In the next moment he was once again pressing close, and one of his hands had made its way up to the back of the demon’s neck, weaving up into bright red strands of hair and giving a small, sharp pull. The tiny jolt of pain pulled another whine from Crowley’s chest and made his cock twitch and drip. 

“Oh my…” came the angel’s voice from so very, very close to the demon’s ear. “Isn’t that just a positively  _ delightful  _ development…?”

All at once the wonderful pressure of Aziraphale’s body was gone, leaving Crowley bereft and confused and whining out in dismay. He tried to turn his head to see where the angel had gone, but in the next moment he found himself slammed back against the wall, this time with both his wrists pinned above his head in just one of Aziraphale’s powerful hands. The other hand, moving much more gently but with a distinct sense of intent, trailed down the demon’s ribs, over one of his hips, and caressed feather-soft down the cleft of his arse. 

The whole thing had Crowley shuddering with pleasure, feeling like he could come again any moment just from the angel’s hands on him. 

“Have you ever heard of the traffic light method, darling?” Aziraphale’s voice asked, smooth as chocolate. 

Crowley nodded, but oh...they were definitely going to have a conversation later about where  _ Aziraphale _ had heard about-

The hand at the demon’s arse shifted and blunt fingers dug deliciously into the flesh of one cheek, causing Crowley to yelp in surprise. 

“Use your words, darling…” the angel purred. 

“ _ F-fuck! _ ” Crowley squeaked, more turned on than he could remember ever being in his existence. “Y-yes, angel! Yes, I know it, and  _ fuck _ I am  _ so  _ fucking green,  _ please _ , angel-!”

He could almost  _ feel _ Aziraphale smiling behind him. “Oh my dearest one, you have no idea how happy that makes me to hear.”

There was a snap of fingers. Suddenly the hot water seemed to be surrounding them, enveloping them in a glorious blanket of steam that made Crowley’s entire body feel as though it was being massaged by warmth. He was barely focused on the sensation for a few moments, however, because in the next a single slick, slippery digit was playfully massaging an extremely sensitive area. He couldn’t have stopped the groan if he’d actively tried. His hips couldn’t seem to decide whether to buck back into this new sensation, or forward to press his neglected cock up against the shower wall. 

Aziraphale’s hand gave a firm squeeze around the demon’s wrists to let him know that he should do neither unless told so, and oh...that was...fuck…

“Do you like this, love?” the angel breathed as he pressed wet kisses to the back of the demon’s neck and shoulders. The slicked finger swirled and massaged, pressed just a little before easing off again. “Do you like that I’m taking control? Do you like to be constrained? Do you want me to use you, darling?”

Crowley was searching for the words when he was overtaken by the delicious pressure of his angel’s finger breaching him, working in gently, then back out, before moving a little faster, a little harder. “Uhhhnn... _ yessss… _ ” the demon keened, his hiss slipping through as he got more and more excited. “Fuck, yessss, angel...hold me, use me, take whatever you want from me. I’m all yoursss-ah!” His declaration became a breathy cry as Aziraphale pulled his hand back only to return and press two fingers in. 

“Oh, my gorgeous, perfect demon,” the angel growled, his nose buried in Crowley’s hair. He twisted his fingers, pumped them and scissored them, working the demon open as quickly as he could while still being careful, loving. “You were made for me, did you know? I believe it as surely as I believe the sun will rise tomorrow. You were  _ made _ for  _ me _ .”

Crowley let out a sob of pleasure as two fingers became three and easily sought out that particular spot that had fireworks bursting in front of his eyes. Quite inadvertently he struggled against the grip Aziraphale still had on his wrists while his hips rocked and writhed, body instinctively seeking more, more, more- “Yessss, Azssiraphale,” he hissed and groaned and cried. “I’m yoursss, every atom, every molecule, I belong to you, only you, ssso pleassse,  _ pleasssse _ , angel-!”

Aziraphale squeezed the demon’s wrists, just hard enough that there would be lovely bracelet bruises to soothe with kisses later on. He twisted and curled his fingers, pressing against Crowley’s prostate, making him scream and pant for more. His lips, wet with the shower water raining down over his head, pressed to the side of the demon’s throat. “Tell me what you want, my love,” he purred. “Tell me what you need from me.”

Crowley nearly cried the words: “Need you! Need you inssside me, pleassse angel!”

In the blink of an eye Aziraphale’s fingers were gone and the angel had spun the demon around to face him, releasing his hands and hoisting him up into his arms in one fell swoop. A single desperate heartbeat passed during which Crowley felt empty and bereft, and then the head of Aziraphale’s cock was there, pressing into him with deliberate slowness, stretching him perfectly with just the hint of a delicious sting. “Fuck, fuck,  _ yessss _ …” the demon moaned, almost overwhelmed with the sensation. With his hands free he wrapped his arms around his angel’s shoulders, his legs around Aziraphale’s body, and began to writhe shamelessly, seeking more, needing more, needing to be impaled by his lover’s cock. 

Aziraphale answered in kind, pressing in deep until he bottomed out, a guttural groan pulling from his chest to match Crowley’s heated keen. “Oh lord...oh fuck, Crowley darling, you feel so glorious,” the angel moaned as hot water poured down around and between them. “So warm and tight...and all for me.”

The back of Crowley’s head hit the shower wall as he gasped for breath to center himself, begging his body to behave itself, to be good for his angel. “Yesss, all yourssss, angel,” he gasped, rocking his hips against the wonderful, perfect fullness. “Take what’sss yoursss...break me apart and ruin me, my angel-”

Aziraphale leaned forward enough to nip at the demon’s bared throat with a possessive growl. “Never, my love,” he admonished, even as he thrust with abandon. “I would never break you or ruin you; you are far too precious to me.”

Crowley keened helplessly at the words and the near-ruthless assault on his prostate, bucking and writhing and squeezing his legs around his angel’s hips. He could feel the build-up rapidly approaching a freefall dive, but he also wanted so badly to be good for his angel, to be perfect and obedient and-

Aziraphale seemed to sense exactly what the demon was thinking, because in the next moment he was settling Crowley with a thick, dominating look that made sparks go up and down the demon’s spine. “Come for me, my gorgeous, perfect demon,” he growled. 

Crowley didn’t come, not in the traditional sense. What he did was erupt in wave after wave of pleasure, screaming his angel’s name and clenching down hard and relentlessly onto said angel’s body. He felt as though it might never end, this hot, heady tsunami of ecstasy like nothing he had ever felt before. He was only brought back to Earth by the feeling of Aziraphale coming to a sudden tense stillness as he came deep within the demon’s body, a low, reverberating groan in his chest. 

They stayed like that for what seemed like a long time, clutching each other tight, panting heavily as hot water poured down over them and steam billowed up around them. Aziraphale’s head had collapsed against Crowley’s chest in his exhaustion, but his powerful arms still held the demon aloft without so much as a tremble, refusing to let his lover fall. The realization of it nearly made Crowley whimper. Instead, he leaned down into the angel’s neck, kissing and sucking languidly as he ran his long fingers through the softest curls in all the Universe. 

“ _ Fuck _ , angel,” the demon sighed as he nuzzled his nose against the shell of Aziraphale’s ear. “That was... _ fuck _ , are you sure you’ve never done that before?” He grinned as he nipped playfully at the angel’s ear with the fangs that he’d subconsciously manifested while he was being fucked through the shower wall. “I promise I won’t be upset if it wasn’t. Not as long as you’re all mine now.”

Aziraphale’s body vibrated as he began to chuckle. With what appeared to be considerable effort he lifted his head and captured Crowley’s mouth with his own, kissing him quite soundly despite his temporary fatigue. When he pulled away his blue eyes found Crowley’s and crinkled with adoration. “Oh my love, I am most definitely all yours,” he assured with a wicked smile. “But no, I have absolutely never done anything of the sort prior to tonight, I promise you that. I just...read. Quite a lot. You may have noticed.”

Crowley threw his head back in a burst of fond laughter. “Of course! Of course you would learn things like that from  _ books _ . Fuck, I love you so much.” His tone had started out teasing but soon melted into something significantly softer. 

“And I you, dearest,” the angel replied, practically glowing with love. “I’m so glad that you decided to come over despite my initial foolishness.”

Crowley slid his hands down over Aziraphale’s back and gave his hips a little rock forward to remind the angel that he was still buried in the demon and, apparently, not quite out of energy just yet. “Mmm...me too, angel, me too,” he purred. “Now tell me, what else have you learned from your dear  _ books _ , hmm? Do any of the lessons involve a bed, perhaps?” 

He’d meant it in a joking kind of way, but Aziraphale responded by squeezing his arse-cheeks and shooting him a sinful grin. “Oh, my darling, I’ve  _ so _ many lessons to share and-” He paused and leaned in to breathe directly against the demon’s ear. “-so many orders to give…”

Crowley wriggled in the angel’s grasp, a needy sound escaping him even as he dug a fang into his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. “Well,” he gasped, delighted and once again hard as a rock. “I suppose we have to do  _ something _ until lockdown is over, right?”

“Right,” Aziraphale responded with a wicked wink, and balanced the demon with one hand as he reached back to shut off the water. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely readers; if you enjoy my fan-fiction and want to see more of what I do, you can check out my author blog at http://traceytobin.wordpress.com, where you'll find links to my social media, my original work, and more. Check it out and feel free to say hello!


End file.
